humans_on_amcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Goodman-Hill
Tom Goodman-Hill is an English actor of radio, stage film and television. Goodman-Hill portrays Joe Hawkins in AMC's Humans. Early life Born as Tom Hill in Enfield, and brought up near Newcastle upon Tyne, he qualified as a teacher before turning to acting. During his time in Newcastle, he regularly acted in amateur performances at the People's Theatre. He earned a BA in Drama and English with a teaching qualification from the University of Warwick, where he took an active role in student drama. He spent a year as a supply teacher in Coventry before moving to London to pursue a full-time acting career. Career Television Goodman-Hill is known for playing the Police Constable in Ideal. He appeared as Jeff in the Jonathan Creek episode "Miracle in Crooked Lane", an episode of Murder in Mind, Series 5 of BBC One's Hustle as Alfie Baron, and the Reverend Golightly in''Doctor Who'' episode "The Unicorn and the Wasp". He has had recurring parts in several comedies, including The Office as Ray, Broken News and The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. In 2007 he played Richard Helm in an episode of ITV's Lewis. In 2008, Goodman-Hill played John Lilburne in Channel 4's period drama, The Devil's Whore. Goodman-Hill can trace his father's family back to Lilburne's Uncle Joseph, through 16 generations. In 2011 he played "Neil Hunter" in drama Case Histories starring Jason Isaacs, and in 2011 in Spy. In 2013, Goodman-Hill played Mr Roger Grove in the ITV1 series Mr Selfridge and Dr Mawsley in The Thirteenth Tale for the BBC. He has also appeared in episode 4 of season one of Call the Midwife, and as Maurice Jones in a 2014 episode of ITV's Foyle's War entitled The Russian House. In 2015 he starred in Channels 4 Humans. Radio Goodman-Hill has played numerous roles in various BBC Radio 4 productions, including: Jesus in Witness: Five Plays from the Gospel of Luke; Anton in Another Case of Milton Jones; Ron, the security guard, in Self-Storage; Archie in Hut 33; Claudius in I, Claudius; Martin in the episode "Newcastle" in the third series of Cabin Pressure and Mason in My First Planet. Theatre Goodman-Hill started his professional career in the theatre. He has since appeared in productions such as Pete and Dud: Come Again, as Peter Cook, and The Cosmonaut's Last Message To The Woman He Once Loved In The Former Soviet Union as Eric. He received an Laurence Olivier Award nomination for the Best Performance in a Supporting Role in a Musical for his performance as Sir Lancelot (and other roles, mostly those played by John Cleese in the original film Monty Python and the Holy Grail), in the London production of Spamalot. In 2009, he played Andrew Fastow, the former real-life CFO of Enron in Lucy Prebble's ENRON at Chichester and the Royal Court Theatre. The production transferred to the Noël Coward Theatre in January 2010 and in the interim he replaced Mark Gatiss in Darker Shores at the Hampstead Theatre during December 2009. He is a patron of Scene & Heard. Personal life Goodman-Hill has two teenage children from his marriage to Kerry Bradley. After meeting during the 2010 National Theatre's production of Earthquakes in London, his partner is now actress Jessica Raine. Quotes * "(Humans) It’s absolutely the kind of domestic family drama that you would enjoy watching, but there’s this strange, oddly socially, politically relevant thriller bubbling beneath it the whole time" (source) Trivia * Born in Enfield but raised in Newcastle-on-Tyne, he qualified as a teacher before turning to acting. * He was nominated for an Olivier Award for playing Sir Lancelot in the Monty Python musical SPAMalot, in London's Palace Theatre. 2007 Gallery Tom.jpg Tom2.png Tom3.png Tom4.png Tom5.png Tom6.png Tom7.png Tom8.png Tom9.png Tom10.png __INDEX__ Category:Actors Category:Cast